determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Dtale Fatal Error
Story Dtale!Geno was in his SAVE Screen, talking to Frisk when it happened. The SAVE Screen Glitched suddenly, making Frisk disappear. Everything was dark for Geno. He looked around, saw nothing. Then finally, Dtale!Error!Sans appeared. "Wellllllllllllllllllll, Ain't thisssss a niiIiiIiIIIce ssss-ssssurprise?" Error grabbed Geno and Wrapped him up. Then he started Ranting about how he was going to eradicate him, then the rest until finally Ink!Dtale!Sans. Geno was surprisingly Calm. Until finally... "GET IT OVER WITH YOU LAZY SHIT! I'VE DIED ONCE BEFORE, I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHAT IT'LL BE LIKE AFTER MY DEATH, COZ I ALREADY KNOW FROM EXPERIENCE THAT IT WON'T BE GOOD!" Error was Shocked. Then he grinned and tore Geno's SOUL in half. The world Glitched back a couple of Seconds. Error was confused for a Second, then he killed Geno again. And Again, Geno made the world go back 2 seconds. constantly avoiding Complete death. Error got sick of it and used his Strongest attack, completely Obliterating Geno. Then the SAVE Screen Blue-Screened. Major Errors started to pop up out of nowhere. Error started to shriek, having never seen such a Glitch before. Then it stopped. Error looked around and saw Geno behind him, but he was constantly Shifting like Error!Dtale!Sans. Error was mildly Scared as Geno raised his head to look at Error. And with a Wide Smile, Dtale_Fatal_Error Was Born. Profile Appearance His Jacket has Been Bleached Completely White and the Shirt is a Very light Pink, similar to Dtale!Geno's, Big red Cut going from his right down to his Left. Black Shorts with Light Pink Lines, White Socks, Green Slippers with Red Blood on them. His Right eye has no Glitch, and it shows a Melting Eye that is filled with Red and no Pupil. Left eye is Filled with Pink, with a Red Pupil. His Mouth has more Blood coming out of it, that act as Fatal_Error's Strings. He can Breath normally, but when using 'Bad Time' Mode, he Glitches and Shifts a lot. He has a Rather Wide Smile. His Scarf is Green, with Dark Green Binary flashing on it. Personality Insane, Determined and Mean. He hates everyone and everything. He only wants his Brother and Chara, or an alternative would be Frisk. He just wants what he lost. And he'll go through Hell and Back if he has to... oh wait... he already has. Powers Red_Strings Extremely Similar to Error!Dtale!Sans' Code Strings, but these do 999999999999999X that damage. He can pull buildings down using them. Fatal_Blasters These blasters are incredibly similar to Geno's and Error's if they were to be Fused. But they don't inherit any real Damage rating. The Damage rating can't be calculated, as your computer would blow up if it tried. There's too many Variables and when controlled by a Powerful Error, the Variable of Strength comes into play. Strength can't be Measured (Or at least, you can Measure Fatal_Error's) So it's impossible to calculate. However, It is Rumoured that Since Geno can control the Damage on his Blasters, Then Fatal can too, but there's no cap to the Limit. Short_Cut Similar to any Sans' 'Teleporting' capabilities, but similar to D404's Shortcuts, these Have a Blast on Departure and Entrance. So, be careful if he teleports to you. The radius isn't as Far as 404's, but it's still dangerous, Due to the fact that being hit by it... Well, let's just say the Results are Rather 'Fatal'. Portal Like Ink, Fatal_Error can make Portals, except these are Glitches rather than ink. They are impassable and Will obliterate anyone that Tries to use them (Unless it's Dtale_Fatal_Error). SAVE Fatal is the First Error to be able to Use SAVE Stars. He can use them without destroying them because the Stars recognise his Code as he was in the SAVE Screen for so long, So they have developed a Resistance to His Glitchiness, Thus allowing Fatal to SAVE anywhere that has a Star. CREATE Due to his Error Capabilities, he's able to destroy. But, after some time he learned how to take codes and Build. When he destroys, he gains Codes. He collected them, knowing it was pointless but due to his Insanity, he wanted a Collectible. So he collected a lot of Them. Later, he began to play around with them. He would make Patterns out of them. After a while, He found a way to alter their set action and command. And then, he learnt how to combine them to build something. He could create Living Things. But they never lasted long. Though, he can copy codes of something and paste it into his Collected codes. Then they take the form of what he copied. So if he copied a Gaster Blaster, and pasted it into the Codes, he could make a Gaster Blaster appear. However, the Codes are one-use only and he has to be careful of what he copies, in case it isn't worth it. MORE TBA Relationships Dtale!Error!Sans Fatal_Error's Puppet. He loves to piss Error off by telling him to do his Dirty Work, despite Error being the One that made him. So far, Dtale!Error!Sans is the Weakest Error remake of Dtale!Sans. He thought that with Fatal's Creation, he could prove he isn't the Weakest of the Existing 3 Errors. Boy, was he Wrong. Dtale!Error404 They don't talk much. But Dtale!404 is Stronger than Fatal, so When 404 calls, Fatal Listens. 404 promised Fatal some Papyrus Codes, since 404 didn't need any as his Brother is a Sans, not a Papyrus, so any Papyrus Codes they collect will be given to Fatal, to be used in any way Fatal wishes. However, 404 has not yet shown any sign of fulfilling this Promise. Error!Dtale!Sans Grandfather? Error!Dtale assisted in the Creation of Dtale!Error!Sans, so if Error helped with the Creation of Fatal_Error, is Error!Dtale technically his Grandfather? Hell if I know, but Fatal is stronger than Error!Dtale, so he Doesn't really care about the Relation in anyway. Geno!Dtale!Sans Past Self. Geno talks to Fatal on occasion, and to be honest, Geno is the only one Fatal Treats with Respect. Nobody understands why, but Fatal seems to like Geno. It could be because he was once Geno and is respecting his Roots. Or it's because if Geno had time to prepare, He could Kick Dtale_Fatal_Error's Ass. Not kill him, but seriously Wound him. Dtale!Sans The Original. After 2 generations of AU changes (Dtale to Geno, then Geno to Fatal), he has lost all respect for Dtale!Sans, and unlike Error!Dtale!Sans' Hatred toward Dtale!Sans, Fatal just Seriously wants to eradicate the Original Universe. However, due to the amount of Real Pure DETERMINATION written in the Coding of Determinatale, Fatal is incapable of ever laying a Finger on Dtale and it's Inhabitants. The AU's either have Too many Dead to be Determined enough, or Just have very little Hope for their world that they are easily broken into. Not easily destroyed, but Fatal can enter them. But he can't enter the Original due to the Amount of DT. Trivia * I said I wasn't going to make more AU's until I had finished the rest. But I like Fatal_Error, so when I was asked about it, I broke my Rule because I wanted a Dtale_Fatal_Error. * Dtale_Fatal_Error is the Second Most Powerful Glitch, Second to D404. However, compared to the Rest of the AU's, He's considered Weaker than DeterminaClans, and Stronger than Seraphim!Sans. However, A battle between DeterminaClans and Fatal will result in Fatal being the Victor, due to the fact that it's impossible to Damage Fatal, but in terms of Damage, Fatal does less than DClans. Geno is only Capable of hurting Fatal, since their Coding is very similar. Therefore, Fatal's Codes recognise the Code and let their Guard Down. And Since Fatal has Never Met anyone like Geno, he's Reluctant to Fight Back, so He wouldn't Fight until Geno really meant it and by that Time, Fatal's Already at low enough HP to fear for their Life, despite their inability to Die. * Dtale_Fatal_Error is the First AU of Dtale to Use Underscores ("_") In their name, rather than an Exclamation Mark Or a Space ("!") (" "). * Fatal is the First Error to be able to use any and all SAVE Stars, without them Glitching. D404 can only use his own without glitching, but Error!Dtale!Sans and Dtale!Error!Sans can't use SAVE Stars without Glitching them And Destroying their ability to SAVE, but Fatal is able to use all of them with no Ill Effect. This is because he was stuck in the SAVE Screen for so long, so the SAVE Stars recognise him and are resistant to his Glitches.